miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Greenhorne (town)
This article is about the town located in Greenhorne region. For the region itself, see Greenhorne. Greenhorne (Japanese: サイショーの町'' Saisho no machi'';'' First Town) is one of the first areas of the game and is one of the areas playable in the demo. It is the first area the player can move around and talk to other Miis. Greenhorne is a small village west of Greenhorne Castle in the Easin Hills area that the player arrives at after encountering monsters while seeking help, and is the first area attacked by the Dark Lord. The town has a small population of 8. Carefree Guide The Carefree Guide is a villager of Greenhorne and is one of the first Miis to lose their face to the Dark Lord. After his face is stolen, he briefly become the Butterfly "Carefree Guide" before being defeated by the player in Easin Hills. He are known for his carefree and laid-back attitude. ;'Quotes''' * "Bit boring today... Huh? What's up with you? Monsters with people's faces?! Gyahaha! You gotta be kidding me! Greenhorne's a peaceful place. A place to leave all your woes behind." * before the Dark Lord first appears "Hey! What's that?" * his face gets stolen "Eeeeek!" * "Oh! Is my face back on? That's a relief. Sticking all those faces on monsters... Who'd even do that?! Anyway, thank you." * "That Dark Lord bloke who showed up out of nowhere... Lord's Name, was it? What hole did he crawl out from? Hmm... ... No skin off my nose..." * "What a sleepy day. Ah! An adventurer! Welcome to Greenhorne. This place WAS being tormented by the Dark Lord... but now it's quiet... and a bit boring. Well, I suppose I'd better put my feet up." Cheery Granny The Cheery Granny is a villager of Greenhorne and is one of the first Miis to lose their face to the Dark Lord. She appears to run a small shop stand in Greenhorne. She is known for her cheery and upbeat personality. After having her face stolen, she will briefly become Imp "Cheery Granny". When you rescue her face and return to her, she will reward you with some Sharp Stew. ;Quotes *''"Oh joyous day! Isn't the weather just be-YEW-tiful? Oh! An adventurer! Why the long face? You can't go around looking like that! Come on, give us a smile! You know you want to. A smile brings happiness!"'' *before the Dark Lord first appears "What? Where? Oh!" *''"My smile's back! I'm as happy as a... really happy person! Adventurer... You've done so much for us. Let me show you my gratitude."'' *"Oh, joyous day! I never knew how important a face was. You can't smile for a start. Time to make up for lost time! Haha!" *''"Oh, joyous day! I'm in such a good mood today. I need a good old chuckle. Come on, laugh with me now! Hahahaha!"'' Sassy Child The Sassy Child is a villager of Greenhorne, the child of the Worried Mother, and are known for his childish personality. He is one of the first Miis to lose their face to the Dark Lord. After his face is stolen, he briefly become the Mini "Sassy Child" Slime before being defeated by the player in Easin Hills. The Sassy Child is seen once more, having wandered out of town later on when the Besmirched Noble's Son attempts to save him himself after an outing in the fields turns hazardous after being cornered by three Goblins. ;Quotes *''"Wheeeee! Whoo-hooooo! I'm a dragon! Raaaarrr!"'' *before the Dark Lord first appears "What is it, Mommy?" *his face gets stolen "Waaaa!" *''"Yippee, I'm back! I'm fine!"'' *"Wheeeee! Whoo-hooooo! I'm the Dark Lord, I am! Gimmie your face! Mwaa ha ha haaaa!" *"Wheeeee! Whoo-hooooo! I'm a goblin! Gobble gobble gobble!" Worried Mother The Worried Mother is a villager of Greenhorne and is the mother of the Sassy Child. She gives the player the Antique Charm in exchange for helping to rescue her child's face. She is known for being very worried and protective of her child. She is one of three residents of Greenhorne who don't get their faces stolen, so she can give the charm to the player. ;Quotes *''"Stop it, Child's Name! Calm down, or you'll hurt yourself! This child has me at my wits' end! Oh! An adventurer. Please excuse me. My child has so much energy! It's hard for me to keep up."'' *before the Dark Lord first appears "Oh! Goodness!" *the Sassy Child's face gets stolen "My little Child's Name!" *''"Child's Name! My poor baby! Don't panic... Don't panic... Oh! Adventurer! I beg you, please! Please help my Child's Name!"'' *the player says "Yes" "Oh... Thank you ever so much!" *''"...I know! Please take this. It's our family's good-luck charm. I fear the Dark Lord still lurks nearby. Could you maybe take a look around outside town?"'' *''"Child's Name! Are you OK? You're not hurt, are you? Oh, thank the stars! And thank YOU, kind traveler! Please, take this gift as a mother's appreciation."'' *"No, Child's Name! Will you behave! The Dark Lord will steal your face off again!" *''"No, Child's Name! You can't just go running off! Please! Mommy can't take much more worry!"'' Lovey-Dovey Couple Lovey-Dovey Couple (Man) The Lovey-Dovey Man is a villager of Greenhorne, and is always seen together talking with the Lovey-Dovey Woman. He is known for being very romantic and doting to the Lovey-Dovey Woman. When you rescue the Lovey-Dovey Woman's face, he will reward you with three Game Tickets. He does not get his face stolen. ;Quotes *Love-Dovey Woman "D'awww... You're so cute Woman's Name! I feel like I'm dreaming..." *before the Dark Lord first appears "Woman's Name..." *the Lovey-Dovey Woman's face gets stolen "Woman's Name!" *the Lovey-Dovery Woman's face returns "Thank you so much. Looking good!" *Lovey-Dovey Woman "D'awww...Was it scary? There, there..." Lovey-Dovey Couple (Woman) The Lovey-Dovey Woman is a villager of Greenhorne and is one of the first Miis to lose their face to the Dark Lord. They are always seen together talking with the Lovey-Dovey Man. She is known for being very romantic and doting to the Lovey-Dovey Man. After having her face stolen, she briefly becomes "Lovey-Dovey Woman" Mouse. ;Quotes *Lovey-Dovey Man "Tee hee hee! No you're cute Man's Name! Shall I pinch you? Tee hee hee!" *before the Dark Lord first appears "Man's Name!" *her face gets stolen "Ahhh!" *''"Look! It's back! It's all thanks to this adventurer. Much better!"'' *Lovey-Dovey Man: "Tee hee hee! Oh, it was terrifying! Tee hee..." *Lovey-Dovery Man; an alternate line later in-game in comparison to first interaction "You're so sweet, Man's Name!" Sarcastic Guy The Sarcastic Guy is a villager of Greenhorne and is one of the first Miis to lose their face to the Dark Lord. He is known for being sarcastic. After his face is stolen, he briefly becomes Rocky "Sarcastic Guy". After you return his face to him, he will reward you with 10 G. ;Quotes *''"What? We don't see your type often. You here visiting or something?"'' *the player says "Yes" "Huh, some kind of relaxation vacation, is it? Must be so nice for you. I'm sooo jealous..." *before the Dark Lord first appears "This can't be good." *''"Ah, got my face back! I got mixed up with a bad'un. You're not a bad sort, I suppose. Fine. You deserve at least something."'' *"What? You loitering or something? Oh, you're looking for the Dark Lord? And you plan to defeat him? I believe you... NOT!" *''"What? Oh, it's you. You going to beat that Dark Lord or what? I'm beside myself with anticipation... NOT!"'' Dubious Mayor The Dubious Mayor is the mayor of Greenhorne and gives the player the Mayor's Introduction after they save all the villagers of Greenhorne. He is not only known for being the mayor of Greenhorne and being concerned for his townsfolk, but also for being a coward. He does not get his face stolen. Sometime after the protagonist defeats the Dark Lord, he will appear on the Travelers' Hub and will give a quest to conquer the True Nightmare Tower, as mice have been running amok all over Greenhorne. ;Quotes *''"Welcome, adventurer. I'm the mayor of this town. I take it you've spoken to all our townsfolk? Greenhorne's a nice town. But I'm the mayor, so I kinda have to say that. Huh?"'' *before the Dark Lord first appears "Oh no! It's..." *''"Ohhh! It's terrible! Th-their f-faces!"'' *''"What? When did the town get back to normal? Oh, that's good news. Very good news indeed! Oh, adventurer. What? The Dark Lord went to the castle? That's bad! We're done for! Crikey... Adventurer, would you go after the Dark Lord? Well then... You'll need this to get into the castle. Oh... and please take care."'' *"The Dark Lord Lord's Name is headed for Greenhorne... Ah... This is the end! Crikey..." *''"Oh, adventurer... What will happen to the world? I'm so worried, I can't sleep at night... Crikey..."'' *his Level 17 True Nightmare Tower quest "Oh, umm... Do you have a moment? S-so... Lately... It's like this... The kingdom of Greenhorne is in another spot of bother... Monsters that look like mice have been running amok. And um... Well.. The king has only gone and told me to sort it out! I mean, as if I could do anything about it! So I came here in search of help. I know I'm asking a lot, but I beg you, please save Greenhorne!" *his quest "Y-you can't be serious... Whatever will I tell the king?" *his quest "Oh, thank you, thank you! All I can do is tell you where we think the monsters come from. It seems their lair is in some hidden tower. Please, you have to save me— Erm, I mean the kingdom!" Trivia * The name "Greenhorne" is a reference to the word "greenhorn", meaning novice or beginner, referencing its place in the game as the first town and part of the tutorial. *In the Oceania region and European region, the Sassy Child is known as the "Cheeky Child". *In the Oceania region and European region, the Sarcastic Guy is known as the "Sarky Bloke". Gallery Area greenhorne1.jpg|Greenhorne entrance, featuring the Carefree Guide. greenhorne2.jpg|The Cheery Granny (left), the Sassy Child (second from right), and the Worried Mother (right). greenhorne3.jpg|The Lovey-Dovey Couple. greenhorne4.jpg|The Sarcastic Guy (left), and the Dubious Mayor (right). Ruined_Greenhorne_Map_Part_1.JPG|The Carefree Guide (middle) and Cheery Granny (right) as Greenhorne is in ruin Ruined_Greenhorne_Map_Part_2.JPG|The Sassy Child (leftmost) and Worried Mother (next to the Sassy Child) as Greenhorne is in ruin Ruined_Greenhorne_Map_Part_3.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Couple (left, with the Lovey-Dovey Woman faceless) and the Sarcastic Guy (right) as Greenhorne is in ruin Ruined_Greenhorme_Map_Part_4.JPG|The Dubious Mayor shaking in fear as Greenhorne is in ruin Characters Greenhorne QR Codes 01.png|QR Codes for the Miis used in this article. (part 1) Greenhorne QR Codes 02.png|QR Codes for the Miis used in this article. (part 2) Marcia Aeris Greenhorne QR Codes.jpg|QR Codes for the other Miis used for the gallery Carefree_Guide_Introduction.JPG|The Carefree Guide's introduction Cheery_Granny_Introduction.JPG|The Cheery Granny's introduction Sassy_Child_Introduction.JPG|The Sassy Child's introduction Worried_Mother_Introduction.JPG|The Worried Mother's introduction WorriedMotherIntroductionAfterAttack.png|The Worried Mother's introduction after the Dark Lord attacks Greenhorne Lovey-Dovey_Couple_Introduction.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Couple's introduction Sarcastic_Guy_Introduction.JPG|The Sarcastic Guy's introduction Dubious_Mayor_Introduction.JPG|The Dubious Mayor's introduction DubiousMayorIntroductionAfterAttack.png|The Dubious Mayor's introduction after the Dark Lord attacks Greenhorne Carefree_Guide_and_Cheery_Granny_looking_up.jpg|The Carefree Guide and the Cheery Granny looking up at the sky Worried_Mother_and_Sassy_Child_looking_up.jpg|The Worried Mother and the Sassy Child looking up at the sky Lovey-Dovey_Couple_looking_up.jpg|The Lovey-Dovey Couple looking up at the sky Sarcastic_Guy_looking_up.JPG|The Sarcastic Guy looking up at the sky Protagonist_and_Dubious_Mayor_looking_up.jpg|The Protagonist and the Dubious Mayor looking up at the sky Cheery_Granny_Carefree_Guide_stolen_faces.JPG|The Cheery Granny's and the Carefree Guide's faces stolen Sassy_Child_Stolen_face.JPG|The Sassy Child's face stolen Lovey-Dovey_Woman_stolen_face.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Woman's face stolen Sarcastic_Guy_stolen_face.JPG|The Sarcastic Guy's face stolen Dark Lord Greenhorne.JPG|The Dark Lord with the Cheery Granny's, the Carefree Guide's, the Sassy Child's, the Lovey-Dovey Woman's and the Sarcastic Guy's faces Mayor_and_Protagonist_shocked.JPG|The Mayor and the Protagonist shocked at the Dark Lord's arrival Carefree_Guide_faceless.JPG|The Carefree Guide rendered faceless Cheery_Granny_faceless.JPG|The Cheery Granny rendered faceless Sassy_Child_faceless.JPG|The Sassy Child rendered faceless Lovey-Dovey_woman_faceless.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Woman rendered faceless, while her lover is left sulking Sarcastic_Guy_faceless.JPG|The Sarcastic Guy rendered faceless Faceless Mini Slime.JPG|The faceless mini slime revealed alongside the Sassy Child's face Carefree_Guide_Face_Found.JPG|The Carefree Guide's face found Cheery_Granny_Face_Held_Captive.JPG|The Cheery Granny worrying as the Dark Lord keeps her face captive Lovey-Dovey_Woman_Face_Found.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Woman's face found Sarcastic_Guy_Face_Found.JPG|The Sarcastic Guy's face found Sassy_Child_Face_Rescued.JPG|The Sassy Child's face rescued Carefree_Guide_Face_Rescued.JPG|The Carefree Guide's face rescued Cheery_Granny_Face_Rescued.JPG|The Cheery Granny's face rescued Lovey-Dovey_Woman_Face_Rescued.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Woman's face rescued Sarcastic_Guy_Rescued.JPG|The Sarcastic Guy's face rescued Sassy_Child_Recovering_His_Face.JPG|The Sassy Child recovering his face Worried_Mother_thanking_the_protagonist.JPG|The Worried Mother thanking the protagonist for rescuing her son Carefree_Guide_Recovering_His_Face.JPG|The Carefree Guide recovering his face Cheery_Granny_Recovering_Her_Face.JPG|The Cheery Granny recovering her face Lovey-Dovey_Woman_Recovering_Her_Face.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Woman recovering her face Lovey-Dovey Couple Celebrating.JPG|The Lovey-Dovey Couple celebrating the return of the Lovey-Dovey Woman's face Sarcastic_Guy_Recovering_Her_Face.JPG|The Sarcastic Guy recovering his face Sassy_Child_attacked_by_goblins.JPG|The Sassy Child being cornered by Goblins Dubious_Mayor_True_Nightmare_Tower.jpg|The Dubious Mayor in the True Nightmare Tower after defeating the Wild Mouse IMG_20190706_173918.jpg|The Worried Mother sending a letter to the Protagonist mii. Letter from Cheery Granny.jpeg|The Cheery Granny sending a letter to the Protagonist mii. Category:Map Category:Greenhorne